


Honey Chapstick

by AlexanderSamilton (DreamingReality)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blushing, Candles, Fluff, James Madison is your friendly neighborhood quiet aro, Just a buncha fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Non-binary!Lafayette, Peggy too but it's not mentioned I just wanted to let you know, So much blushing jfc??, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingReality/pseuds/AlexanderSamilton
Summary: The power goes out, killing any plans of a movie night. Eliza suggests truth or dare. Fun times and blushes ensue. (The focus is on Alex/Thomas)





	1. Chapter 1

**SmileMore:** It appears I will not be able to make it this evening. My apologies, and I hope everyone else has a good time.

 **TurtleBoi:** maaaaaan

 **FavoriteFrenchman:** You are the worst, Burr. Have a good time, however. ;)

 **Liza:** That’s alright c: Say hi to Theodosia for me!! C:

 

Hamilton glanced at the chat before putting his phone back in his pocket, picking up his pace to a light jog. He was still pretty far from Eliza’s house and almost late, though he knew nobody would mind much. It seemed Burr had missed the last couple movie nights, actually. Nobody could really blame him, though. His secret-until-very-recently girlfriend, Theodosia, was only in town for a little while every so often, and it was understandable that he would want to spend as much time with her as possible. Hamilton had no idea why he wouldn’t just bring her to movie night, but to each their own. Burr’s the kind of guy who needs to do things at his own pace, and everyone respected that.

It was getting cold enough outside to where he could clearly see his breath, and he noticed the grey clouds that were gathering. He could tell it was going to snow soon. Despite his complete lack of tolerance to the cold, every year he looked forward to the snow. The street lights reflecting off a perfect blanket of snow in a quiet part of town, acting like kids with the gang in the park and having snow fights. It was all so wonderful. It made winter manageable.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost passed by the place. If it weren’t for the rows of flowers lining the medium-sized white house, he probably would have. Peggy and her love of gardening, he thought. He took a moment to admire the various purples and blues by one area of the yard before walking up the steps and knocking on the door. It swung open and he was greeted with a tight hug from Lafayette and a wave from Peggy, John, and Maria in the background.

“Hey Laf. Oomph- you’re crushing me there, big guy,” he strained as Lafayette embraced him tighter than his body could take.

“Sorry, mon ami,” they chuckled and released Alex, stepping aside to let him in, “I forget how small you are sometimes.”

He huffed and walked inside, greeting everyone with hugs and kisses on the cheek. It was significantly warmer in the cozy room than it was outside, so he went to shut the door, then turned to plop himself down on the couch.  The living room, with its brown and white flower-patterned wallpaper, warm lighting, carpet so comfortable you felt like you could sleep on it, various pictures of the Schuyler family and their friend group, and furniture that probably came from a king’s palace it was all so plush, felt more like home than most places ever had. “So what are we-” he started, before being interrupted by a particularly annoying voice.

“Hamilton how do you manage to be late every time we have these?” Thomas Jefferson, the pompous purple jerk himself, said as he walked out of the kitchen into the room alongside James Madison.

“I’m not sure, Jefferson. How do you manage to be an asshole every time you open your mouth?” he retorted.

“Darling, it’s only when I’m around you. You truly bring out the worst in me,” he drawled, dramatically gesturing to Hamilton with a swipe of his hand and a sarcastically sweet smile.

Rolling his eyes, Alex turned back to Eliza to finish where he left off, before being so rudely interrupted. “Anyways, what are we watching this time?” he asked.

“Well,” she walked over to the coffee table and picked up four movies, “I was thinking Disney this time, since we haven’t watched them in a while. I’m not sure which to start with, though. We’ll take a vote.”

Everyone knew the first movie of the night was the most important. It set the premise for the rest of the night, it had to be the best. They’ve known that since they started this tradition in high school. That’s why when Jefferson piped up saying out of Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Brave, that Beauty and the Beast should be the first movie they played, Hamilton shot up out of his seat and got to Jefferson across the room quicker than should have been possible.

“You- You’re kidding me right? Beauty and the Beast? I mean, I love it as much as the next guy but the first movie of the night should obviously be The Little Mermaid. It’s a classic!” he said.

“Excuse me? It’s clear your taste in movies is as about as good as your fashion sense. Beauty and the Beast is ten times better than The Little Mermaid. Ariel leaves her family and life behind just for some guy she had never even met. Belle leaving everything behind initially for her father was heroic and a much better storyline.”

“Okay, first of all, Ariel had been captivated by the surface her whole life. Eric was just the thing that made her finally decide to do something about it. The Little Mermaid showed Ariel acting independent of her family, and learning that she was her own person and didn’t need her father’s approval to pursue her interests!” his face was scrunched up and he was gesturing around with his hands.

“She was sixteen! What kind of sixteen year old should be allowed to run around and leave home for some boy?”

“She knew what she was doing! Her father was relentless and stuck in his ways. She literally-”

“Boys!” Angelica intervened. Alex looked around to see everyone in the room staring at them, John, Hercules, and Lafayette amused, and the sisters, Maria, and James exasperated. “While you were arguing like little kids, we all voted, and we’re watching Aladdin first. Seriously, how are you two still not over this childish feud yet?”

“But-!” they both began before glaring at the other and not-so-subtly pouting and stomping over to their respective places in the room, Alex on the couch with his boys and Thomas over to the wall with Madison.

Almost as soon as Peggy got up to put the DVD in the player, the lights flickered once, twice, then went out completely. Everyone let out a groan. Alexander looked out the window and saw the snow falling fast and the wind blowing wildly. The first snow of the year. There were probably more than a few electric poles knocked down in the area, what with the ferocity of the storm.

“Well, there goes that plan,” said Angelica. “What are we going to do now?”

“Whatever keeps Thomas and Alexander off each other the longest, hopefully,” Maria replied, pulling Eliza in a side hug to comfort her over the change in plans as she was met with a glare from the two men.

“Maybe they don’t wanna be kept off each other,” John said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. Everyone but the two being laughed at found that hilarious, and Hamilton noticed Jefferson rolling his eyes but also- blushing? No, it was dark in there he was probably seeing things. The suggestion was ludicrous, anyways, so he elbowed John in the side, only provoking more laughter from the group. “Oh, chill out. I’m kidding. I know you two hate each other with the burning passion of a thousand suns, or whatever.”

“Whatever you all decide to do, I wanna be able to see what’s going on. Me, James, and Peggy are going to go look for some candles in the attic,” Mulligan said, still laughing. He stood up and walked out of the room, the other two following behind unquestioningly.

Jefferson still hadn’t said anything when Eliza piped up. “Oh, I’ve got it!” she exclaimed, slightly bouncing on her feet. The group turned to her curiously. “We can play Out the Hat Truth or Dare.”

“Liza, don’t you think that’s a little too… ‘high schoolers who still can’t drink so they find other ways to embarrass everyone’ for us?” John looked at her skeptically.

“Not at all,” she grinned, “and besides I’m sure Alex would love to.”

“It was always fun back in high school,” he agreed. “Yeah, I vote we do it.”

“Seconded.”

“Sounds good.”

“As long as I get the opportunity to embarrass Alex, I’m in.”

Angelica, Lafayette, and Maria all agreed.

“Okay, fine,” John relented.

“Um,” Thomas said, “anyone care to explain what exactly that is?”

“Oh, that’s right. You weren’t here for these before college. Well, it’s like regular truth or dare, except you choose which one you give, you say it, then you draw a name out of a hat and that person has to do it. It adds a lot of suspense to the game.” Eliza explained. “Come on, let’s all go sit in a circle and I’ll have Peggy get the hat ready when she comes back.”

Everyone complied and the three that had previously left came back with arms full of candles, Hercules and Madison placing them around the room and lighting them while Peggy did as Eliza asked. While everyone was settling and getting ready to begin the game, Hamilton couldn’t help but notice how… nice Jefferson’s features looked under the candlelight. While he would never say it out loud, and while he would never in a million years agree with Jefferson on almost any topic, he could admit the man was attractive. Paired with the soft glow of the candles he almost looked like an angel, despite how cheesy that sounded. It was easy to see, what with his large, curly hair, sharp jawline, neatly trimmed beard, and intelligent brown eyes currently reflecting the lights around the room. His dark skin, and smooth lips that would probably feel heavenly against his own… He shook himself before anyone could notice him staring. This wasn’t the time to admire Thomas fucking Jefferson.

They were all in a somewhat circle form, from left to right being Hamilton, Eliza, Maria, Peggy, James, Thomas, Angelica, Hercules, John, and Lafayette. Maria and Eliza were holding hands, and Lafayette had his arm slung over John’s shoulders. Everyone else in the group was either single or dating someone who was not there, but the latter only consisted of Angelica.

“Since I suggested the game, I’ll go first,” Eliza said. “Hm… I’ll ask, who do you wanna slap the most often out of everyone in here?” Everyone rolled their eyes playfully as she reached in the hat and pulled out a name. “This one’s Peggy’s.”

She let out a long breath. “I’m a _pacifist_ guys. The most pacifist to ever pacifist. I don’t wanna hit anyone,” she sighed. “Okay, I guess I’d say Thomas, since I know him less than everyone else here.”

“I second that decision,” Alex chimed in.

Thomas looked annoyed for a split second before replacing the expression with an entirely too suggestive one. “I’m sure you’d love to, Hamilton. I’ve always pegged you as the type to li-”

“Alex, that wasn’t your turn anyways,” John said, not letting Thomas finish.

“Honestly, I could do without hearing about how much you think about what Alexander likes in bed,” Angelica said, eliciting a deep blush from Thomas and a laugh from everyone but him and Hamilton, who definitely was  _not_ blushing as well. Nope.

“Anyways,” Maria said, “it’s my turn. Okay, I dare whoever to kiss the people directly on each side of them on the cheek.” She pulled out John’s name, and he smiled. He gave Hercules a quick peck, then turned and placed his hand on the other side of Lafayette’s face, kissing their cheek as sweetly as one possibly could. It gave Alex a cavity just witnessing it.

As everyone cooed and/or made disgusted noises at the two, he looked over and saw Mulligan who looked rather… upset? Was he jealous of one of them?

The game continued, and he filed the thought away for the time being, reminding himself to figure it out later. Various funny, embarrassing, and sometimes extremely awkward things were said and done throughout the night. James admitted once trying to date Lee (joking that it was what made him realize he was aromantic). Maria had to sing, Eliza had to try (and fail) to dance the tango with Alex, John had to twerk (and he was surprisingly great at it, resulting in some very filthy comments from a certain Frenchman) and later crack eggs on his head, Mulligan had to share an exceptionally embarrassing college story, Lafayette had to roll out in the snow without much clothing on, Thomas was fed applesauce to by James (which was the most hilarious part of it all to Alex; his flustered and grumpy expressions were the cutest), and Peggy had to drink the nastiest drink to ever grace the planet, a dare she herself had said before pulling her own name out of the hat. They were all having fun, and it was nice.

Soon, someone asked the inevitable, high school party-esque question, “Who do you have a crush on?”

Everyone groaned at Peggy after she said it, James just smirked and cast a sideways glance at Thomas, who blushed yet again while groaning with the rest. Hamilton had never seen the man blush this much in one night. He wondered what was bothering him.

“Aaaand this one’s foooor,” Peggy said as she fished around for a name with her eyes closed, “Herc!”

His eyes went comically wide in fear before his face turned redder than anyone had ever seen. He looked down in what seemed like a mixture of shame, sadness, and embarrassment as he stammered out incoherent sounds.

“Herc? It’s okay nobody here’s gonna say anything. Are you alright, man?” John asked, immediately turning to the side to wrap his arm around his friend in concern.

“I-” he started and stopped just as quick. “I’ve gotta… I…” he got up and ran upstairs. Everyone looked around in confusion. They’d never seen him act like this before. Hamilton had a strange feeling it had to do with what happened earlier, and an idea of what was going on formed in his head.

“Hey, Laf and John. You two go upstairs and see what’s going on with Herc. We’ll just keep playing down here.” Alexander said. He was met with confused looks from the both of them, probably wondering why they needed to go up together. John nodded as Hamilton gave him a look to say “just trust me” and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand to lead them upstairs.

Once the sound of their footsteps on the stairs could no longer be heard, James spoke up. “I hope he’s alright. Any idea of what that was about?” he asked.

“We’ll find out when they come back, I believe,” Alex said. “Alright, let’s keep playing. I’m sure Herc’s gonna be fine.”

The game continued without any more dramatics for a while. Around ten minutes later, the three came back, Lafayette and John with their arms around a grinning, red-faced Hercules, who looked as if he just won the lottery.

“So… wanna fill us in? What was that?” Maria asked with a soft laugh, seeing none of the previous tension in the man’s face.

“Well,” Lafayette said, “let us just say that John and I have a new addition, you could say, to our relationship,” they grinned at their two boyfriends.

“Whoop!” Peggy shouted as everyone else offered congratulations and James smiled at him.

“About time,” Hamilton smirked, but was barely heard over everyone else but noticed by Hercules.

“Whose turn is it?” Hercules asked, still captured in the arms of the other two. It was his, in fact, and he flashed a quick smirk at Hamilton that went unnoticed by the rest of the group before saying, “Okay then. I dare whoever to kiss the person directly in front of them, on the lips, for ten seconds.”

Hamilton froze. Looking up, he saw that the person in front of him was no less than Jefferson himself. If he had been paying more attention he might have noticed Jefferson freeze in exactly the same way. He didn’t, however, because he was busy praying to anything and everything that may be out there that his or Jefferson’s name was not drawn out of that hat. He’d never live this down. Hell, he’d probably melt into the damn thing and then never hear the fucking end of it. Jefferson would tease him mercilessly. This was a terrible dare. It wouldn’t be his name it couldn’t be his name it just-

“Aleeeex,” Hercules said in a sing-song voice with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Everyone paused for a second, then turned to look at Jefferson, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. After another second passed everyone but the two men, for the millionth time that day, broke out into uncontrollable laughter. The two men looked everywhere they could other than at each other, but eventually met the other’s eyes.   
This would be okay, Hamilton thought. This would be fine. He could do this. It’s just Thomas Jefferson. Pretentious, annoying, loud, purple jacket wearing Thomas Jefferson. Hot, smart, kind, man he’s in love with who hates him Thomas Jefferson. This wasn’t fine.

After a brief look of panic, Jefferson’s face showed only mild disgust and resignation to his fate. Hamilton tried his hardest to recreate that on his own, and prayed he wasn’t failing.

“Of all the things you could’ve done to me throughout this, I get this? The applesauce was a better fate than this one,” Jefferson sneered. “Let’s all just pray Hamilton here knows how to brush his teeth.”

“Shut it, Jefferson. Whatever, let’s just get this over with so I can go bleach my mouth.”

He received an eye roll from the other man at that, and he scooted over across the small circle of people to his enemy, his rival, the biggest fucking crush he’s ever had in his damn life, and prepared to kiss him.

He tried not to look at Jefferson as he tilted his head and closed his eyes, hesitantly leaning in to kiss the man. As soon as their lips touched, Hamilton’s heart burst out of his chest. It was going a mile a minute, yet everything else seemed to slow down. Both their hands were awkwardly resting on their legs, and Hamilton was leaning up to reach Jefferson’s mouth. It took everything in him to refrain from lifting his hands up to run them through the other man’s hair, to feel it under his palm, to make a fist and give it a tug, making the other man moan against his mouth. God, that mouth. His lips were like silk, the slightest hint of a honey chapstick on them that Hamilton wanted to taste forever, and they really did feel like heaven. He forgot where he was for a moment, not hearing the rest counting up. All he could focus on was the feel of Thomas’ lips against his, of his pounding heart, on not shoving the man against a wall and making out with him like teenagers at the movies. He could get used to this. He could wake up to these lips every day of his life. He wanted this. He wanted Thomas more than he ever had and this was nothing but a small kiss, unwanted by the other man. He was screwed.

All too soon, he heard the rest shout out the number ten and he pulled away from Thomas sharply. That was a useless train of thought. He hated Alex. That’s how it always had been and how it always would be. Remembering where he was and how he was supposed to act, he quickly wiped his lips with his sleeve like a child and made a face of disgust. Thomas was snapped out of a stupor at the action and reacted similarly.

“Well, that was about as pleasant as making out with a fish,” Hamilton said, putting as much repulsion into his voice as he could manage.

“Hamilton kissing you was _exactly_ like making out with a fish,” Jefferson shot back.

The shorter man rolled his eyes at that and opened his mouth to reply, but John interrupted them with a yawn. “As much fun as watching this loving display truly is, it’s getting late. I need to start heading home.”

“Yes, we do have quite a bit to do tomorrow,” Lafayette added, turning to Hercules. “Would you like to come with us for tonight, mon chéri? Seeing as how you walked here, and the snow still has not let up?”

Hercules looked over at them, surprised for a moment, then grinned and nodded a bit too eagerly. Hamilton saw the mischievous glint in John’s eyes and had a feeling those three weren’t planning on doing a lot of sleeping that night.

“Welp, I’m leaving as well. Tonight’s been fun, guys,” James stood up as everyone else did. They all exchanged hugs and goodbyes, and the four that said they were leaving walked out the door.

“Um I’ll be going too, I just, um, need to use the bathroom. So… yeah, I’ll,” Thomas said, rubbing his neck and turning to the hallway to use the bathroom. That was weird.

“You can stay the night if you want, Alex,” Eliza offered. “It’s freezing outside.”

He agreed and picked up the bag he’d brought, which thankfully always had emergency overnight stuff in it, and followed Eliza down the hall. Walking home in the snow at night wasn’t his idea of a fun time, so he was grateful the Schuylers had so many bedrooms. He thanked her when they reached the room and she smiled before leaving to join her sisters and Maria. Alex watched her for a moment before heading in, not bothering to close the door.

Tossing his stuff on the floor, he threw himself down on the large bed and heaved a sigh. Okay. His friends just got into a relationship and they’re happy. Good. He’s had a nice night with everyone, once again. Good. He just kissed Thomas Jefferson and now he doesn’t know how he’s going to even attempt to hide his feelings for the man. Not good. Why him? Why did he have to kiss Thomas Jefferson? For all he knew Thomas could feel how desperate he was during it. His heart beating faster than it should have been, the slight passion with which he pressed his lips against Thomas’. His nervousness as everyone left and he excused himself to the bathroom came back to Hamilton. Of course! He probably figured out how Hamilton was madly, grossly in love with him and needed to take a moment to figure out how to start avoiding him forever before he got back on the roads. Okay maybe that was a stretch. Or maybe not.

Hamilton groaned loudly at his thoughts and pushed himself upright to go close the door and try to get some sleep. As he did, he saw Jefferson at the doorway, staring at him. He gave him a questioning look and Jefferson snapped out of whatever trance he was in and blushed. That wasn’t adorable and that didn’t force his heart into overdrive. Nope.

“Hamilton. I, uh, I was just… leaving” he stammered and sighed. Before he could walk away, however, Alex acted before his brain even had the time to protest.

“Wait,” he called out, and Jefferson stopped. What was he doing? This was a terrible idea this would only end in heartbreak why would he do this? But he’d wanted this since high school, and it was now or never. He took a deep breath.“Um, come in for a second?” he asked. Jefferson slowly walked into the room, shutting the door behind him after a slight nod from Alex.

“So, I-” they both began at the same time. They stopped. “You go,” Jefferson said.

“Okay. So, we kissed.” he said lamely, earning a look from Jefferson. “Yeah. We kissed and I- um. I think that I would,” he steeled himself, preparing for rejection and laughter and everything else that could go wrong, “maybe like to… go out on a date with you?” he asked rather quickly before assuring him, “I mean, you don’t have to of course and it was just a kiss because of a dare but your lips are really soft and I’ve kinda liked you a lot since high school and I think we could make it work unless you hate me and I know you do but maybe you don’t and please don’t laugh I’m sorry this was dumb you can go honestly I don’t-”

“Alexander,” Jefferson interrupted, startling the man with his first name. Fuck, his name sounded so nice paired with the man's deep southern accent, Alex could listen to it forever. Alex took a breath, having not breathed throughout his quick speech, and let it out slowly. “That’s better. Okay. First of all, no, I don’t hate you,”  Alex opened his mouth to speak, but Thomas silenced him. “Let me finish. I don’t hate you. I believed _you_ hated me before right now. We’ve established that neither of us were right. The kiss was nice. Really nice. Fuck. I’ve… had feelings for you since high school as well,” he blushed as he said that. “Maybe we could try?” he finished with a whisper.

“I think,” Alex smiled up at him, blushing himself, “I’d like that very much, Thomas.”

The taller man stepped forward and lightly placed his hand on Alex’s cheek, caressing it for a moment and pushing a strand of hair out of his face. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s lips, and Alex pulled him in for more. He placed an arm around Thomas’ waist and put his other hand in his hair, which was even softer than he imagined. He could taste the chapstick on the man’s lips, and honey never tasted better. All he wanted was to taste that forever.

Alex didn’t stay with the Schuyler sisters that night.


	2. The Hall Where it Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened with Lafayette, John, and Hercules upstairs.

Hercules ran up the steps and stopped halfway down the hallway. He slammed his back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting, putting his head in his hands and letting out a shaky breath, trying not to cry. Why did he do that? He could have lied or just not answered. He’s so fucking stupid why did he do that now they’re gonna suspect things. They’re gonna find out and be disgusted with him and hate him and he’s gonna lose his friends just because he can’t keep his emotions in check and he’s- 

“Herc!” he heard Laurens call out as footsteps rushed over to him. Okay, be cool. He could do this. He could just brush it off and say it brought up bad memories or something. Yeah. “Herc, are you okay? What happened?” Fuck he couldn’t do this. The concern in John’s voice was the sweetest thing. He fucked up.

“Mon ami, you can tell us anything, you know,” Lafayette put a caring hand on his shoulder and John did the same on the other side of him. He looked up too see the faces of the two people he loved most, worried out of their minds. For him. He couldn’t get out of this. Fuck. He put his head back in his hands.

“Herc, look at me,” John said. He looked up again. “Whatever it is, you can tell us. We won’t judge you. We want to help.”

“We have all been friends for a long time, have we not?” Lafayette asked. “There is nothing you could say that would cause either of us to say anything bad to you, Hercules.”

He stared into the brown eyes of Lafayette and the green of Lauren’s. Letting out a dry laugh, he said, “Oh yeah? And if I tell you that I’m in love with the both of you despite the fact that you’re literally  _ dating each other _ and I’m just a tailor who can’t get control of his emotions? Yeah. That might do it,” he finished, his tone bitter. Wait, what the fuck? What did he just do? Why did he say that?

The two boyfriends shared a look with each other, and Hercules knew he was done for. Then they… smiled? Were they-?

“Herc,” John began, “we’ve been trying to find a way to ask you out for the longest time, man.”

There it was. They were mad at- “Wait what?” he said out loud.

Lafayette chuckled. “We both would like to date you as well. A, how you say, polyamorous relationship, it is called.”

“Yeah, I mean, I know, but I’m just… me. You guys have each other why would you want some-”

“Man, there’s nobody better,” John stopped him with a smile, giving him a light shove on the arm. God, that smile was gorgeous. Hercules smiled back at him. “We love you.” 

“So, you guys really want me in this?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper as his insides twisted and filled with warmth at the words.  _ They loved him. _

“Yes,” they both said at the same time, taking his hands in theirs.

His heart sped up and he couldn’t stop the grin forming on his face. The other two chuckled and placed a kiss on either side of his face at the same time, and he swore he was floating. Maybe the power going out and them playing this game would be the best thing to ever happen to him. He stood up as the two placed their arms around him. 

“Come on, let’s go join the others”

“I think Alex already figured out what was going on. He’s the one who sent us both up here. Maybe if he’s lucky, we won’t be the only ones getting in a new relationship tonight,” John smirked. They all knew what he was talking about.

“Our Alex,” Lafayette said, shaking his head, “so, so blind. Thomas’ face hasn’t been it’s normal color once tonight.”

“Well we’re still playing the game. Maybe something will happen to give those two a chance to stop being complete idiots.” John laughed. “Then again, how many times have we tried, exactly?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Hercules replied, chuckling. This felt wonderful. The two people he loved by his side, laughing with him and loving him right back. 

After joining the group, he noticed Alex’s smugness at what had happened. It just so happened to be his turn when they got there, so he knew what he was going to do. 

And if he called out Alex’s name instead of Peggy’s when he pulled it out of the hat, well, nobody really had to know, did they?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is my first fic for this ship (or fandom in general) and I'd be so so grateful if you would leave any kind of comment. Thank you!  
> If you have any requests you can totally leave them in the comments and if I'm okay with writing it I'll see what I can do! Also,,, if anyone wants to see what happened with Mulligan upstairs then,,,, tell me and I'll add it on as a second chapter here.


End file.
